1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a semiconductor element and a manufacturing method thereof, and particularly to a semiconductor element and a manufacturing method thereof including conductive damascene structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a manufacturing process for forming a memory device, a whole polysilicon film is deposited and then etched to form word lines. Next, dielectric materials are filled into the spaces between the word lines. However, as the reduction of the sizes of memory devices, the widths of word lines and between which the gaps are reduced as well. As such, issues of polysilicon stringer may occur when word lines are manufactured by etching processes. That is, the word lines may be short-circuited due to the residual polysilicon between the word lines, caused by an incomplete etching between the word lines, resulting in lower reliability of the memory devices.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop memory devices with improved reliability.